What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by 2inlove
Summary: Just a little something about Will/Mac on NYE. I always had head cannons about these two, after seeing how he reacted when he saw her with Wade on NYE in the first season. And now that they're engaged, yeah...here ya go...


**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?**

_When the bells all ring and the horns all blow_

_And the couples we know are fondly kissing._

_Will I be with you or will I be among the missing?_

_Maybe it's much too early in the game_

_Ooh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same_

_What are you doing New Year's_

_New Year's eve?_

There was a feeling of jubilation in the air. Normally, the newsroom was filled with the noise of producers shouting orders to interns, monitors with anchors stating the latest headlines, and endless banter, but tonight those sounds were replaced by laughter, jazz music and clinking champagne glasses. Everyone shared in their relief at the miraculous turn of events—Dantana had dropped his lawsuit, everyone had kept their jobs and Will and Mac were engaged. Dead weight had dropped from the shoulder of every staff member and they all revelled in their good fortune.

Will sat his desk checking his headlines, while smoking his cigarette. He was happy, but crowds of people, even crowds of people he enjoyed, weren't exactly his idea of a good time. If he had it his way, he would lift Mackenzie over his shoulder and take her home to their place to watch the Ball drop from the comfort of their couch. But Mackenzie was right, this is where they needed to be—with the tight knit little family that stuck by them through their dramatic ordeal. He would be back out there celebrating the New Year after his cigarette.

Suddenly the door opened, to a very smiley brunette at his doorway. He looked up at her with a grin. Her dress was much like the one she wore the first New Year's Eve she had come back to ACN, only this one was little, black number was strapless instead of across her neck and her hair was longer and she kept it straighter now. He shook his head, laughing at himself. It's funny that he can't remember what he ate for lunch today, but he can remember what Mackenzie McHale was wearing three years ago.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice low and husky, the tone it reached when she had a nice buzz going.

"Just taking a moment. I was just heading back out."

"Good."

He stared at her. God, in all of his years on earth, he had never seen a woman more beautiful than Mackenzie McHale. It wasn't an intentional beautiful, a kind that took hours of make up and hair spray. It was a kind of beautiful that was accidental and unbeknownst to her. Fucking gorgeous.

"What are you staring at?" She looked at him with a slight smile, turning red from his gaze.

"You." He said simply.

Mackenzie never underestimated the power he had to render her utterly speechless. His words, his touch, the looks he gave her; never had someone loved her so deeply.

"Stop it. You're making me blush."

"Come here." He said with a whisper and motioned her to his lap.

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, softly kissing his lips and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"Well, this beats my New Year's last year and the year before and the year before that." She joked, turning her head to face him.

"Well, that New Year's was particularly painful."

"Why's that?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"You don't remember?"

"The year Nina Howard threw champagne in your face? You got over that, I thought. You did date-"

"Yes, that year. But not because of the champagne." He replied.

"Ah. Wade."

"Yeah."

"That was an error in judgement."

"I've made some of those…a lot of those."

"I was still trying to get over you."

"Did it work?" He smiled at her.

"No, not really. There's just something about you, Mr. McAvoy. I can never seem to get you out of my head."

He kissed her cheek and then rested his forehead on her's, closing his eyes to absorb her closeness.

"You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time. Imagine if you had met someone else while I was dragging my feet."

"Why dwell on that? We have so much, Will. A month ago, we were almost brought to our knees and now look where we are. Our team is still together and look us. We're here. Together. On New Year's. Now you can stay here and think about every little thing that you ever did wrong or you can go out there, dance with me, get me drunk and make out with me at midnight." She pulled his hands, to bring him to his feet and in to her arms.

"Tough choice." He smiled.

"Don't you think I don't have a million regrets? God, Will. I have so many. But all I can think about is that I must have done something right. You came back to me. And I'm so thankful for that."

"You're preachy when you're drunk." Will hugged her.

"I'm preachy when I'm sober."

"You're right, though. I just don't ever want to see with someone else…"

"Billy, since Wade has there been anybody else?" She smiled when the it dawned on him…

"You've been waiting-"

"The whole time. There's no one else for me. You're it."

"I'm going to need to kiss you now."

"I'm wearing your ring, sir. You no longer need permission."

He took her face in his hands and caressed her lips with his, gentle at first than more passionate. She moaned into his mouth. Even after nearly two months of being engaged and a month of living together, kissing was still such a lovely novelty for both of them. The idea of pining for someone and having that person suddenly out of your reach and then suddenly being able to hold them and kiss them whenever you wanted was a beautiful thing.

"We should get back out there." She whispered a little out of breath.

"Okay. Finish this at midnight?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, honey, I'm just beginning," Mac said, as she took his hand led him back to the party.

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_I'd ever be the one you chose_

_Out of a thousand invitations_

_You received_

_Oh, but in case I stand one little chance_

_Here comes the jackpot question in advance:_

_What are you doing New Year's Eve?_


End file.
